


We Can Run This Island

by Rosa Blythe (Writing_Bearifficly)



Category: Club Penguin, Club Penguin Island
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, and character tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Bearifficly/pseuds/Rosa%20Blythe
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles taking place either in the Club Penguin-verse or the Club Penguin Island-verse. Or AUs. New chapters will come whenever I feel like it.Currently up:I Hate These Word Crimes: Aunt Arctic is very particular about proper grammar. Herbert, however, is not. [Classic]





	1. Mercilla.exe

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: Mercilla doesn't know what to make of the latest island discovery. [Island]

"Aliens."

Aunt Arctic looked up from the Island Codex, turning her gaze to Mercilla. "Yes. Aliens."

Mercilla blinked. "Crate Co. is run by aliens."

"Yes." Aunt Arctic turned back to the codex and resumed recording the latest discovery.

Mercilla was still processing. "So... Crate Co. is run by aliens... who have ties to the Box Dimension?"

"More than just the Box Dimension," Aunt Arctic said, not looking up this time. "Zed - the CEO - he said that it's an interdimensional shipping company that operates in several dimensions."

 _Mercilla.exe has stopped working_ managed to pop into Mercilla's head. "So... they work in more than just here and the Box Dimension."

"Mm-hm," Aunt Arctic said. "And they'll need the EPF's help, as soon as I finish recording this."

Mercilla internally groaned. "They can operate in several dimensions, but they need the help of a ragtag group of six penguins who are crazy enough to think they can defend the island and somehow do a pretty darn good job at it?"

Aunt Arctic chuckled at the description. "Apparently, an alternate version of the EPF is in a state of crisis. They need backup, and Crate Co. decided to deliver."

Mercilla rolled her eyes. "Great. I'll finish processing all this information, then get ready. Hopefully they don't have any _other_ surprises in store for us."


	2. I Hate These Word Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Aunt Arctic is very particular about proper grammar. Herbert, however, is not. [Classic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/4644405848974890/?lp=true) and Aunt Arctic's ~~slightly hypocritical~~ fear of bad spelling and grammar.

"Fix it."

Herbert looked over at the EPF Director with slight frustration and a lot of confusion. "It's a ransom note. I don't care about grammar."

Aunt Arctic crossed her flippers. "There is no excuse for poor grammar."

Herbert growled. "Does it  _really_ matter?"

"Yes, it does," Aunt Arctic insisted. "One must  _always_ make a good impression in their notices, which requires proper spelling, grammar, capitalization, punctuation--"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Herbert snapped. "But I've made a bad impression on them  _anyways_. Do you really think they'd care?"

Aunt Arctic shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. But perhaps a certain agent you go toe to toe with frequently will hold it over your head someday. But they'll have no leverage if you fix it."

Herbert glared at her. "Isn't this a little hypocritical, coming from you?"

Aunt Arctic scoffed. "I'll have you know, I've always striven to use proper grammar in my articles."

Herbert raised an eyebrow. "Except in 2006, when your column had far more typos than I would expect from you."

Aunt Arctic sighed. "Yes, well, we all make mistakes--"

"August 17, 2006. You misspelled  _your own alias_."

Aunt Arctic blushed. "So I was busy with the PSA, and the newspaper didn't have the best editors at the time," she muttered. "You're only proving my point about someone holding this against you."

Herbert sighed. "You really won't let this go, will you?"

"Think of it this way," Aunt Arctic said. "The EPF is going to break in here and rescue me without paying the ransom anyway. So you can do this with the added humiliation of someone using this error against you, or you can have one less potential item for blackmail. Make your move."

Herbert threw his paws in the air. "Fine! Fine! I'll remove the apostrophe!  _Happy?!_ "

Aunt Arctic smirked. "Yes. Very."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/28/2018 because _I_ am a hypocrite and did not check what the past tense of "strive" is.


End file.
